Barry's Torterra (PT)
Torterra is a Pokémon owned by Barry and hatched from an egg by Rosa. It is Barry's first revealed Pokémon and his starter Pokémon. It is Rosa's eighth revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt/Dawn With Rosa In A Few Sizes Too Big, Rosa's Ditto bred with Gardenia's Turtwig and obtained an egg. In Hatching at the Starting Line!, the egg hatched into Turtwig. Turtwig inherited its parent's speed, and ran around all over the place. Rosa and Wyatt chased it down all day, when it was found by Conway and brought to Professor Rowan's lab. After trying to get it back all day, Rosa gave up and let it stay at Rowan's lab. In Wilting in Strength, Turtwig was the source of a controversy with Gardenia. Gardenia demanded the egg back, and Rosa had to prove that the egg belonged to her. As Gardenia's Turtwig was the father, this made Ditto the "mother" and legal ownership of the egg belonged to Rosa because of that. With Barry In Family Reunion, it is revealed that Barry chose Turtwig as his starter Pokémon and has since evolved it into a Torterra. Upon noticing that Rosa was nearby, it instantly charged her and bathed her in kisses, showing it missed her. It then battled Maury's Torterra, winning with ease. It then defeated Wyatt's Dusclops with ease. In Vs. Torterra, Torterra lost to Fantina's Drifblim in a gym battle. It later battled against Ian's Piplup, winning with a single blow. It then battled Ian's Chimchar, Chimchar managing to avoid some of its attacks. Torterra hits Chimchar with Frenzy Plant and Giga Impact, causing it to activate its Blaze ability. Chimchar defeats Torterra with a supercharged Flame Wheel. In Vs. Kakuna, Torterra was chosen to battle Ian. It battles Ian's Piplup again, as Torterra takes the early advantage. Piplup begins to evolve, but stops himself and runs away. Later that night, they continue their battle with Torterra winning with Frenzy Plant. In Vs. Ponyta, Barry rode Torterra in a Pokémon Race. While its size caused problems going up hills, it easily went down them and on mountain passes, allowing them to keep second place. A Steelix rampaged at the finish line, with Torterra charging at it with Giga Impact. Steelix defeats Torterra and sends it flying. It eventually manages to get up and cross the finish line, earning Barry second place. In Vs. Claydol, Torterra participates in the preliminaries of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It battles and defeats Daniel's Snorlax. In Vs. Barry, Barry chose Torterra second in his battle with Ian. It defeated his Staraptor instantly with a new Stone Edge. It battled Ian's Heracross for a while, Heracross pushing through and doing significant damage to it. Barry recalled Torterra, but called it back out to battle Heracross again. This time he went all out with Frenzy Plant, defeating Heracross. Ian chose his Torterra as his final choice. Here, Barry's Torterra used its direct battle style against Ian's Torterra using its defensive strategy. In the end, Barry's Torterra was defeated, eliminating Barry from the tournament. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Pinsir, Torterra battles against Silver's Marowak. Despite a type advantage, Torterra struggles to resist Marowak's power. Its Frenzy Plant was deflected, leaving Torterra vulnerable. Torterra is eventually defeated. In Vs. Croconaw, Torterra trains against Carl the Pledge Guru's Venusaur in order to learn Grass Pledge. They successfully learn the move, but are defeated in battle. They later train with Ben's Terraspin to further perfect the move, where they are defeated again. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Torterra was used to battle Hun's Steelix. It managed to win the battle. Personality Turtwig, being a newborn, is very hyperactive and easily distracted. If it hears or sees something, then it is drawn instantly towards it. It hasn't yet learned to listen to anyone or recognize that it belonged to a trainer. Even after evolving into Torterra, it retained its hyperactivity and speed. It was shown to recognize Rosa, indicating that it did know her as its trainer for a bit. It loves to battle and charges head first into it. Known Moves Trivia * Its parents are Gardenia's Turtwig and Rosa's Ditto. ** Turtwig is revealed to be the father. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs Category:Rosa's Pokemon (PT) Category:Barry's Pokemon (PT)